Hope Lost Love Found
by cmonteiths
Summary: When the Russo's take in a boy from the street Alex falls in love with him, but she's a wizard and he's a mortal. JALEX, longer summary inside. inside has a different title but the story is called Hope Lost Love Found
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea popped into my head while I was watching WOWP.**

**Title: **Love Found

**Pairing: **Justin/Alex (they are not brother and sister)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **When The Russo's take in a boy from the street Alex (she's a wizard) falls in love with him (he's not) but when she wins the Wizard competition will she give up her powers for Justin or will she loose him forever?

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

JPOV

I wondered the streets for what felt like the hundredth time even though it had only been a week since I ran away from my home. It was getting dark and I was still looking for a place to sleep. I finally found a bench on Waverly Place outside of Waverly Place Sub Station.

I was settling in with the blanket stashed in my backpack when suddenly a girl about my age came out of the sub shop. She noticed me right away a shocked look on her face. I tried to act natural but it didn't really work.

"Hello there." I smiled and waved. She still looked shocked but she waved.

"Hi, who are you and what are you doing sleeping on a park bench outside my family's sub shop."

"Umm.." I didn't really know what to say. I decided to tell her the truth. "The truth is I ran away and I have wondering around in the streets for the past week."

"Oh." Was all she could say. "I'm so sorry. I'm Alex by the way."

"I'm Justin and thank you and you won't tell your parents will you?"

"No don't worry your secrets safe with me." She smiled she had a pretty smile. "But, can you tell me why you ran away."

"Well, my parents are exactly the most supportive parents around." The truth was they were abusive and acholics and I couldn't take it any more."

"ALEX." A voice from inside called. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG SWEETIE?"

"I'll be right there mom chill out." She had an attitude I liked that. "Sorry about that I'm supposed to be taking out the trash."

"Sorry I distracted you."

"It's no big deal, I'm actually glad I noticed you. Look I should get going, good luck with the whole runaway thing." She used hand gestured and motioned to my whole body.

"Thanks maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe, come by anytime and we can talk."

"That sounds nice, goodbye Alex, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Justin." She got up from the bench and made her way to the door.

"Wait Alex one more thing?" She looked at me her brown eyes enchanting.

"Ya."

"Thanks for keeping my secret." She didn't respond instead she just smiled her beautiful smile.

"Goodnight Justin."

"Goodnight Alex." I whispered but she was already inside so she didn't hear me. Man was she beautiful. I hope I see her again. I will defiantly be coming back her again. This night turned out to be not so bad.

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

**So did you like it? Sorry it was so short the next chapters will be longer I promise. This is my first Wizard's of Waverly Place fanfiction so please be nice. Also I apologize for any misspellings or grammar things, my word program doesn't have spell check or anything. **

**Please R&R Thanks!**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**Ps.- If you haven't seen the WOWP movie yet watch it tonight (Sunday August 30) because it is awesome, it was actually Selena and David's chemistry in the movie that inspired this fic. **

**Ohh before I forget **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry I didn't get to updating this sooner I have just been so swamping because I'm back to school and homework and what not, anyways on with the story, here is the 2****nd**** chapter of 'Hope Lost Love Found.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP but I do own the idea. **

**Big thanks to bookworm123456789 for helping with this chapter**

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

APOV

It was Sunday which almost always meant that it was going to be a slow day, and I was right it was almost 2 in the afternoon and we had maybe 4 customers and the worst part is my parents bailed about an hour to go to a movie and Max wasn't even supposed to be working today so I was in the sub shop by myself until Mom and Dad get back. Until I thought things couldn't be anymore boring things started getting better when I heard the door open and my best friend Harper came in.

"Hey Harper." I called to her across the sub station a big smile across my face, Harper was the best and I loved hanging out with her.

"Hi Alex." Harper looked around the sub station in disbelief it was probably because on most days there were usually at least 1 or 2 people in her at every time of the day. "Slow day?" She looked at me.

"Like a snail, seriously thank you for coming if you hadn't I would have slowly died of boredom."

"Well where are your mom and dad?"

"They left about an hour ago to go see a movie." I groaned they were so lucky to be actually doing something today while I was stuck here waiting for something to happen.

"That's too bad." We talked for a little while more about usual girl stuff before I heard the door open and close. I grabbed my apron and my packet of order cards **(a/n: I don't really know what these are called so I just called them order cards) **ready to take the customer's order but when I looked up it was none other than that guy I had meet last night when I was supposed to be taking out the trash. Justin. That was his name Justin. He was even cuter when I could see his face clearly. Harper looked at him then at me with a grin on her face. 'He's Cute!' she mouthed at me. I smiled at her.

"Hello Justin. What brings you here." Harper looked at me her eyes wide her mouth open.

"How do you know him?!?" she whispered.

"Uhh umm.." I tried to think of a reasonable excuse on how I knew Justin. "He is an old family friend. His mom and my mom were friends in high school." I winked at Justin to tell him to go along. He nodded and winked back.

"Yes they were great friends. Hello I'm Justin." He held out his hand to Harper. She giggled nervously and shook it.

"I'm Harper, Alex's best friend. Speaking of Alex may I speak to you alone." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. I shrugged at Justin and mouthed 'I'm Sorry'

"What Harper?"

"How come you never mentioned Justin before he is so cute."

"Well that topic of conversation never came up before."

"Well how come I've never met him before considering we have been best friends for oh I don't know forever." She was about 3 inches away from my face a look of death on her face.

"Umm, because I haven't seen him in years." Yeah that was a good excuse.

"Fine that seems reasonable." She waltzed out of the kitchen and went and started up a conversation, or at least tried to, with Justin and he looked at me with a plead of help on his face.

"Harper don't you think you should get going I mean my mom and dad are going to be home soon and I don't want to get in trouble with them." I tried to push her out the door but she stood behind Justin and pointed at him and mouth 'DIBS I CALL HIM…MINE!' I nodded anything to get her out.

As soon as Harper walked out the door Justin exhaled deeply.

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem thanks for coming and taking up on my offer."

"How could I say no." He smiled and laughed, he had a nice laugh. "But that's not why I came. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" I was worried.

"I got busted by the cops this morning," I gasped, the cops, I was even more worried. "They said that I had to find a real place to stay or they were going to send me back to my parents. Will you help me find a place to stay."

"Yes of course but that might take a couple of days so for now you are going to stay in my room." Wow did I just offer to let this gorgeous guy sleep in my room. Well it's too late to take it back now.

"Really you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Alex."

"Of course come on, my parents are going to be home soon so we need to get you upstairs and settled in now."

"Ok, this is all my stuff so it shouldn't be that hard." He motioned to his backpack then followed me as I made my way to our loft. I smiled to myself, this should be fun.

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

**So there it was the 2****nd**** chapter of 'Hope Lost Love Found' I hope you all liked it and will review and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I am not the best in that category. Again a big thank you to my best friend here on fanfiction and in real life, bookworm123456789 (aka Katie) for helping me out with this chapter, Katie you are such an great writer and I luv you :] **

**So please R&R, and for my thank you, thanks to all the people who review, read, favorite and alert this story!**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have no idea how horrible I feel about abandoning this story. I have started high school and there is a lot more homework then I imagined. I have decided to devote 1 hour every other day to writing my fan fics. So I hope you guys will bear with me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own everything, Disney does.**

*******************

(3 weeks from where I left off)

APOV

I woke up, the sunlight blinding me. I stumbled out of bed and went to close the curtains, groaning as I did. Once I made it back to my bed in the near darkness, I noticed the time on my alarm clock, 8:00. _Crap JUSTIN!!! _I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to set my alarm to wake up the 16 yr old homeless boy living in my bedroom. I crawled to the end of my bed to wake Justin but I came up empty handed. I frowned, he was gone already, his backpack gone and the sleeping bag rolled up and placed under my bed.

"Alex honey time to wake up." I heard my mom softly call from the other side of the door. I sighed hoisting myself off the bed and nosily making my way to my closet so my mom would know I was awake without coming in. I heard her footsteps retreat back down the stairs.

***

The day went on very slowly, I was upset that I wasn't able to say goodbye to Justin before he had left that morning. Harper was ignoring me somewhat because she hadn't seen Justin since the day I invited him to stay in my bedroom. Before I knew it my mom and dad had gone to bed and who knew where Max was. I was in my room my iPod on, quietly so I could hear when Justin came knocking on my window.

"Alex." I heard someone call from outside my window. I smiled realizing who it was.

"Justin." I said once I reached my window. My mood immediately went from happiness to shock when I saw his face on the other side of the glass. His lip was bloody and his eye was black **(A/N: a black eye) **"Oh my goodness, Justin what happened to you?"

"We really need to talk Alex can you open the window?" He smiled slightly trying to cheer me up. I giggled softly to myself and opened the window, stepping aside to let him by. I got a better look at him once the light hit his face. He face was covered in bruises and he had a cut running from his hairline to his chin. I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

"Justin, tell me what the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story but all in all, some people I knew from before found me."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people who my parents borrowed money from for drugs went looking for them and apparently my parents have skipped town and these people think I might have something to do with it."

"Justin, that's horrible, what can I do to help?"

"You can help me skip town, you can forget you ever met me." He said with complete honestly in his voice. I shook my head fiercely. I wouldn't let him skip town, I could never let him go.

"NO!" I screamed, loudly enough to make an impact but quiet enough so my parents wouldn't hear me.

"I have to go Alex, I can't put you in danger like that." He grabbed my arms and kissed my forehead. "I should just go now. Thank you for everything you've done. Goodbye."

**********

**This story is not over yet, don't worry. Sorry again it took so long to update I hope this chapter is good enough for you all to forgive me. Don't worry, Justin will be back. I should update this by Wednesday because it's Veterans Day and I don't have school. The next story I will be updating though is 'Better Then Connect 3' Lastly I know this chapter is short and people are probably gonna be pissed that after 2 months 500 something odd words is all I can come up with but I promise the later chapters will be longer so again bare with me. **

**Thanks for not giving up on me**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820 **

**PS. Please Review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the 4****th**** chapter of this story, I personally think I am getting better already at uploading. **

**Do here's some info for this chapter, it is Fluff and it is set 2 weeks prior to chapter 3, so a week after Justin moves in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place **

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

APOV

It had been exactly a week since Justin moved into my room and things were suddenly becoming easier, be it sneaking him food, which was easy to begin with since we own a sandwich shop, getting him up in the morning so he could sneak out, I had to set my alarm for 6 so he could be up before my parents woke up, or finding a way for him to sneak to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, I had to go with him so my parents would think it was me in the bathroom.

So on that night, exactly a week after he moved in, we were having on of our talks so we could get to know each other better. These talks usually lasted hours into the night and sometimes we were still awake when he had to leave.

"So Alex, how did you and Harper become best friends, you guys are so different?" I sighed this was just one of the many questions he had asked me about my friends and family, but this one I knew exactly how to answer.

"In kindergarten this mean girl Gigi spilled grape juice on my mat and told everyone I had an accident and Harper was the only kid who didn't make fun of me, we have been best friends every since." I had now joined him on the floor on the foot of my bed, where he was playing with the flashlight that was sitting on my floor.

"Your turn." He said simply noting that it was my turn to ask him a question. I thought for a moment and I noticed him looking at my face.

"Did you ever have a best friend?" I finally said after a minute of silence, this a topic we had yet to cover.

"At one point I did, but she moved away about 2 years. She was the one person that helped me forget the pain." His voice was a mixture of happiness and sadness as he spoke of this girl. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He then suddenly grabbed his backpack and started searching for something inside it. After a minute or two of searching he found what he was looking for. A picture.

The picture was of a girl and a boy about 13 years of age sitting on a picnic blanket in what I recognized as Central Park. The boy I realized was Justin he looked practically the same. The girl I didn't recognized, but I assumed it was the girl Justin was talking about. She has light brown shoulder length hair that framed her face, brown eyes and plenty of freckles.

Justin noticed that I was studying the picture so he handed it to me so I could look at it more carefully. I flipped the picture over looking for a date, on the pack written in simple handwriting was 'Justin and Abby; Central Park 12 yrs of age.' I smiled Justin looked so happy back then. I had to admit, happy looked good at him.

"She's really pretty." I said finally breaking our silence. He laughed at what I said.

"Yeah and she totally wanted me." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said swatting him with my hand. He laughed and so did I.

"My turn," He said. I prepared myself, "how does a beautiful girl like yourself," I blush a crimson red, "not have a boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Simply put. I haven't found 'the one' yet, and I don't want to waste my time with someone I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Justin said, even though I could tell he was lying, because his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Look, I know it's complicated, but most of my relationships have ended in disasters and I like to keep my heart guarded, which annoys a lot of people." I confused. The part about keeping my heart guarded were some of the exact words, my ex boyfriend Dean had said to me when we had broken up. I felt sadness at the memory. Justin must of noticed my mood change because he suddenly was rubbing my arm. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, and I know this because I am the exact same way." Justin said, comforting me. I felt better and I pulled him in for an awkward hug which he immediately returned.

"Thanks Justin, that makes me feel better."

"Good." I giggled slightly.

We talked for a little while more about whatever topics seemed to pop into our minds and I suddenly started to take notice in certain features in Justin's face and some mannerisms of his. Like how he twirled his fingers when he was nervous, or how he tapped his foot to keep time. I also noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle when he was talking about memories that he remembered from when he was younger. Almost all these memories consisted of Abby trying to make him feel better.

At around 1 am, I had started to drift off and Justin had noticed and insisted that I sleep. I agreed reluctantly, only because Justin mentioned that tomorrow night we could pick up right where we left off. Almost as soon as we had said goodnight and my head hit the pillow I was asleep my dream filled with Justin's sparkling eyes.

**WOWP*WOWP*WOWP***

**So I hope that was to everyone's liking, so it may not be exactly fluff but it's not very drama filled so I don't know what I would classify it as. Also a little note, Abby may or may not appear later in the story so for those reading this keep her the back of your mind just in case. So anyways, I just got wireless and now I can use my laptop to update so that should mean that chapters will be coming faster, but I can't guarantee many chapters per week because I also have my SWAC story which I will also try to update. **

**Please R&R**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I am done with the fluff (for now) because I know people have been wondering what will be happening with Justin, this chapter takes place a couple days after he leaves and it is not in anyone's point of view. **

**In case I haven't said it enough already, I do NOT own anything!**

********

It had been 6 days since Justin said goodbye and Alex had gone into a deep depression. She wasn't going to school (she was faking sick), she wasn't answering the phone when Harper called (she blamed it on the 'flu') and she wasn't eating (again blaming it on said 'flu')

Her parents were worried, and so was her brother for that matter, but she refused to talk to anyone. Her parents had tried on many occasions to try and talk to her but all she would do when they knocked on her bedroom door was cough loudly and tell them she was tired.

The only person she would talk to or communicate with in anyway, was herself. Her parents heard her crying over someone named Justin at midnight the night he left. They of course had no idea who this boy was, so they just assumed a guy at school had dumped Alex and unlike other times she needed time to heal.

Alex of course was breaking on the inside, and a little bit on the outside. Even though she had only known Justin for 3 weeks she felt like she had known him her whole life. They had shared so many secrets, some she couldn't even bring herself to reveal to Harper. Alex cried herself to sleep every night and now found her world crumpling in around her. One of these nights Alex found herself pacing around her room when something colorful stood out against the otherwise brown background of the carpet. It was the picture of Justin and Abby.

"Justin!" Alex sobbed letting herself fall to the ground, she curled into a ball and stayed there for what felt like forever. She finally forced herself to get up and crawl into her bed when she felt a unrecognizable feeling in her stomach. She wiped the tears from her face and decided since she was the only one awake she would go down and eat something.

Once she was down stairs she had to grasp the counter for support. She slowly made her way to the fridge, keeping her hand firmly on the counter. There wasn't much of opinion but Alex did find some crackers and cheese and some carrots that she could eat. She made herself a little plate, but stood near the counter to eat. She only made it through about six crackers and 3 carrots before she felt her food coming up and she had to make a break for the bathroom.

Her parents heard her wrenching in the bathroom and found her leaning over the toilet her hair dangerously close to getting wet. Her mother held her hair, while her dad rubbed her back. Once everything was in the toilet instead of Alex's stomach, her parents suggested she see a doctor. For Alex that was the last straw.

"WHY?! All I have is the fucking flu, I don't see why it's necessary to get a doctor! I'M FINE!" Alex broke away from her mother's loving embrace and racing as face as her weak legs could take her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her parents stood in the hallway in shock unable to believe that only one week ago, they had a reasonably happy daughter and now they had a angry teenager.

As soon as Alex was in her room she started sobbing, the sobs ripping from her chest the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She couldn't take any of it anymore. Without Justin her life had become a big black hole, sucking the life out of her. She finally forced herself to look in the mirror, gasping at her appearance.

Her face was white and pale, no color to her cheeks. Her eyes were empty, looking at nothing. Her lips her chapped and cracked. Alex sobbed even harder knowing if Justin were here he would tell her that she was beautiful and she didn't need to worry about never being beautiful. She chocked on her tears thinking about Justin only made her pain worse.

Alex sighed knowing she had to think about Justin, making herself go back to that night. She needed to know if there was another reason he left. She couldn't go one clueless. Alex spent the next 3 hours devising a plan.

Her plan wasn't complicated, it was very simple actually. At midnight the next night Alex would sneak out, find Justin and convince him to come back because she needed him. Alex wasn't positive it would work but she was confident. The only real problem was sneaking downstairs; she was going to need food to survive.

The next day went like any other from the outside of Alex's bedroom. Her parents continued to be concerned but agreed if Alex didn't eat anything in the next 3 days they would take her to the doctors. Max was still oblivious but he looked at Alex's door more then he usually did, hoping Alex would come out.

On the inside though Alex was still lightly crying to herself, but she kept busy by packing a duffel bag. Once it was 11:30pm Alex was all prepared having enough clean clothes for a week and had her cell phone (fully charged) and her iPod (fully charged as well). She was sneaking downstairs at 11:45 to collect enough food and grab some money from the emergency money jar. She grabbed 2 apples, some crackers and a bottle of water, and from the money jar she grabbed $100.

She made the journey unnoticed and was out the window by midnight exactly, before disappearing completely she grabbed the picture of Justin and Abby that she had left on her vanity. She made sure to close the window quietly behind her, even though she was almost positive she wasn't seen.

The only problem, she had been seen. Max was standing in the hallway, and saw everything through a crack in Alex's door.

****

**So I am not loving the way that ended, I just wanted to throw in a twist. So in case anyone is wondering, in this story Alex has a fire escape outside her window which is how Justin had been sneaking in and out. So anyways I hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the writer returns. I know I said I was going to try and post before Thanksgiving but I forgot, sorry. So this is the 6****th**** chapter...YAY!! This one is from Max's point of view so enjoy. BTW it's not as long as other chapters and I'm sorry for that!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey mom do we own Wizards of Waverly Place?** **Mom: No Me: Alright then. **

******

MPOV

I couldn't believe. Well actually in some ways I could believe but that's not the point. Alex was running away. I always knew that someday she would, but I always thought it would be on her eighteenth birthday or something like that. But no, she ran away tonight.

She had been acting weird but I never expected her to actually leave her house, or her family, or me. Alex and I had never been especially close, considering our age difference of 3 years or the fact she liked talking about boys hours on end with Harper and I would rather be alone in my room just doing whatever I wanted. But that didn't mean I didn't love her.

My parents were of course going to be devastated when they found out that their precious Alex had run away. I know parents say they don't pick favorites by my parents sure did, her. If I ran away my parents would wait a couple of days to see if I showed. They would search days on end if it meant they could have their Alex back in their arms.

Alex had never noticed how much our parents favored her. It had never her crossed her mind, I liked that quality about her, Alex saw us on the same level. They only time we fought was about stupid sibling stuff.

I stayed frozen outside Alex's door for what felt like forever, staring at the closed window that Alex had escaped from. I fell asleep sometime between 3 and 4am before being shook awake by my mom who was on her way downstairs.

"Max, why are sleeping outside Alex's door." My mom eyed me suspiciously and I racked my brain for a reasonable explanation but nothing came. "Go get ready for school." she said laughing slightly.

"But mom it's Saturday." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, never mind then." She didn't even face me to say it, she was focused on Alex's door. I sighed and made my way to my room. I slammed the door quietly behind me, knowing my dad was still asleep and my mom would get mad if I slammed the door.

"Well Max, looks like you need a plan." I said to myself. I glanced around my room, searching for an inspiration. Finally it came to me. Tonight I would have to follow Alex's tracks. I would only go so far, I wanted to come back home, I didn't want my parents to go through losing both kids.

Maybe I was being out there but I think Alex was going after someone? That was the conclusion I had come to after about an hour of brainstorming, I needed more then that though. I needed back up.

"Hello." She answered on the first ring, recognizing the number, probably thinking it was Alex.

"Hey Harper it's Max." I said, rushed.

"Hey Max, what's up." Harper's voice was a mix of sadness (that it wasn't Alex), confusion (why was I calling her?) And delight (maybe?)

"Listen, Alex ran away last night," I said quietly, even though I was in my room my parents might be able to hear through the walls, Harper gasped. "I think she went after someone."

"Why did Alex run away?" Harper asked, and she called me dumb. "I don't believe it." Harper then went silent.

"Listen Harper I don't know why she ran away, where she went or why, but I want to find her, but I'm gonna need some help." I was subtle about saying I needed her help, but she got it.

"I'll do anything to get Alex to come back." Harper said, her voice muffled slightly.

"Great, so we are in agreement." I said.

"Right. Do you want me to come over or something?" Harper asked. You could tell she didn't want to, considering, it was somewhat weird.

"No, let's meet outside the sub station at 11pm, have a bag with food and money, and clothes of course." I had come up with the leaving at 11 and having stuff but I needed a place to meet Harper and the sub station seemed like a good place.

"Sounds like we have a plan." I could practically feel her smile through the phone. "See you then, bye Max."

"Bye Harper." I said, after the phone had clicked.

*****

**Ok so I lied, it's about the same length as some of the other chapters. The next chapter will be the reunion of Alex and Justin, I promised, and now I have to do it since I posted it on the internet. Sorry if Max seems OOC, and like he's crushing on Harper, it's my first time writing from his POV. **

**Review, as always! **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820. **


	7. Chapter 7

**That's right all my patient peeps, I am back, with an all new update of Hope Lost Love Found, and this is the moment you have been waiting for, the reunion of Alex and Justin, who btw are the only characters that will appear in the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own blah blah blah**

********

JPOV

I had never realized just how lonely New York City, especially at night. The nights had been the worst; I was used to wandering around during the day, but since leaving the comfort of Alex's bedroom, night had become the scariest part of the day, sometimes leaving me wondering if I will live.

Scary right? I missed Alex; I missed her voice, her smile, her laugh and her eyes. I could still feel the sensation on my lips from when I kissed her head, lame right?

My eye still hurt but the bruising had subsided and people had stopped looking at me weird. I hadn't seen those guys since they beat me up the first time, I hadn't seen anybody I knew since running away 7 days ago.

The hardest part about running away was finding food, thank god for hot dog vendors who didn't leave their stands very well guarded, and finding places to sleep, thank god for park benches that were on streets where if a beat down took place people would notice.

The only problem, I was getting sick of hot dogs and park benches, all I really wanted was a sandwich from Waverly Sub Station and I sleeping bag with Alex's pillow that smelt like her lavender shampoo, I'm no creep I just like the smell of her hair.

Tonight I found a bench on Park Street about 100 yards from a street lamp, 40 yards from a hot dog vendor and surrounded by streets and apartment buildings on all sides, the perfect candidate, I started setting up camp, my stomach growling with hunger for an Italian Sub.

As though somebody had read my mind, I was suddenly hit in the back with something that felt like a sandwich, I turned around 2 seconds too late, unable to grab the sandwich and it fell to the ground.

I heard a laugh in the blackness of the night. The laugh I missed so damn much, I smiled to myself, searching the darkness for her.

"I always knew you had horrible hand-eye coordination." She stepped out from a store front about 30 feet from where I was standing, her brown eyes twinkling, and her smile dazzling. I smiled wide and she approached me, before I could say anything her arms had engulfed me in a hug.

The hug was warm and invited and I pulled her tighter against me. She giggled in my ear. I could help myself for smiling even wider.

She pulled away, hesitated slightly when our faces were face to face. I was unsure of what to do; all I wanted to do was stay here in her arms forever. She smiled sheepishly at me, I felt her breath on my face and then on I moment of passion I kissed her.

That's right, kissed her, on the lips, and I liked her. At first she was taken aback but she shared the same feelings I did and after a moment she was just as into it as I was. No, it didn't go any farther than that, we didn't even open out mouths! But I still felt as though it was too much for us to handle.

I pulled away, slowly and she caught on to what Justin was doing. It took them both a minute to look at each other again.

Her face was slightly flushed, and I could guarantee that so was mine.

"It's good to see you Alex, but is there a reason you're here?" I asked and she looked ashamed, looking down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"I wanted you to come back." She mumbled and I only barely heard her. I noticed her face turn a crimson color and I went over to rub her shoulder. She started crying.

"Shh, Alex its ok don't cry, but you know I can't come back."

"But…the people…they don't know…where you are…you'll be safe…I promise." She barely got all the words out, due to the sobbing that had started.

She had a very good point; they didn't know I was staying with Alex, maybe I could give it another try.

"Alex, I will make you a deal," she nodded and lifted her head, her gaze meeting mine, "I'll come and stay with you, but if something happens again, I will have to leave." She nodded and started crying again, only this time it was much lighter and happy. I smiled. I loved seeing her happy.

"Sounds like a deal." Her eyes twinkled. Instead of shaking hands, we hugged, knowing that we would not be separated for a while.

We walked back to Alex's apartment, and I knew I had to be thankful for her.

********

**So there it was Ladies and Gents, the 7****th**** chapter!! WHOO!!! I just want to wish everybody a late Merry Christmas and an Early Happy New Year, if you don't celebrate those holidays then just Happy Holidays in general!!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I only have like 2 days til I have to go back to school, so I thought maybe I should update all my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**********

Third Person POV

Justin didn't have any idea how long Alex had been searching for him. For the 30 minute walk back to her house she kept assuring him she hadn't been looking for that long. He believed her reluctantly, only because he didn't want to see her sad.

Approaching the sub station, Justin and Alex noticed two figures standing under a street lamp obviously fighting. It was a boy and a girl, the boy was shorter then the girl, but not by much. Justin pulled Alex's wrist, making it so she was slightly behind him. He couldn't risk these strangers hurting her.

"She went that way." A girls voice was high and shrill, out of exasperation. Alex groaned, she knew who it was. Justin looked between her and the strangers who had yet to identify themselves.

"No I think she went that way." The boy pointed in the direction we were standing. Alex groaned again and the girl heard her, glancing in our direction. Alex could not believe she was seeing this.

"Alex!" The girl ran over the Justin and Alex, giving Alex a large hug that caused Alex to stubble backwards. The boy followed in suit.

"Hi Harper." Alex grumbled, why were her best friend and her brother arguing about her under a street lamp? When Harper let go, Max hugged his sister. "Hey Max." Alex was a little more enthusiastic.

"We were so worried about you." Harper said, and Justin felt like disappearing into the shadows, he knew this a friends/family matter. Max nodded at Harper's statement in agreement while Alex didn't look at all thrilled about here concern.

"It's great in all to see you too, but I never told mom and dad where I was going, and I bet you didn't Max, so don't you think we should get back inside." They all started towards the door, but Harper noticed Justin before they could.

"Wait, what about your friend?" She asked, a little more then friendly. Then she recognized him from the sub station a while ago. "Wait, why is your cousin with you?" Justin froze in place, him and Alex shared a glance, while Max looked confused, looking between all three.

"Well, I was over at his place and he came back with me." Alex finally said, like it was obvious. She was also trying to act like she had not just kissed him. Justin nodded in agreement while Max still looked confused.

"Why?" Harper sounded mad, in a way. Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. Justin decided to answer for her.

"My parents were fighting so I thought I would come with Alex, her parents don't mind if I stay with them." Justin said totally confident. Alex mouthed 'thank you' at Justin and nodded. Justin just smiled at her.

"Whatever." Harper now sounded disinterested. She turned towards Justin, obviously trying to flirt with him. "So, how often do you see the Russo's" It was Justin's turn to go blank but Alex saved him.

"About once a year, at Christmas." Harper knew that the Russo's went to their grandma's on Christmas so she didn't doubt it. Max was now seriously confused so he pulled Alex away from Harper and Justin in order to talk to her in private.

"What Max?" Alex asked once they were out of earshot.

"Who is that guy, I think I would remember my own cousin." Max looked desperate, so Alex decided to tell him the truth, knowing he at least deserved that.

"His name is Justin, he is homeless, he has been staying in my bedroom, and he's the reason I left, I went to look for him." Alex said and Max nodded, "but you can not tell anybody." She added, just in case Max wanted to spill the beans, he may not be smart, but he could keep a promise.

"Sure, just one question, how does Harper know him?"

"Before Justin moved in, he came to restaurant and I didn't want her to know who he was, so I told her she was our cousin." Max nodded again, "and as you can see she has a crush on him." They both looked over to see Harper flirting with Justin and Justin looking scared.

Harper was laughing, very loudly, at something that Justin said, even though it really wasn't that funny.

"Harper will you quiet down, my parents might hear you." Alex said, once she was by her best friends side again, Max slightly behind her.

"Sorry." Harper said, equally as loud as her laugh.

"No let's go back upstairs before they wake up." They all nodded in agreement, then Max remembered something.

"Wait, in the morning, how are we going to explain how Harper showed up in the middle of the night?" Max asked, pointing out a very good point, he was actually smarter then everyone gave him credit for.

"Well, maybe mom and dad never have to know," Alex had a mischievous grin on her face that Max and Harper knew that grin too well, "she could always sneak out in the morning with Justin," then she thought about what she had just said, Harper didn't know that Justin had to sneak out, "I mean because.." Alex was at loss for words, but then again, Justin saved her.

"My parents will get worried." He stated. Harper then nodded. Alex mouthed another 'thank you' at Justin, who winked at her. Harper took notice of this.

"What is going on with you two?" She asked throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis. Alex and Justin looked at each other, while Harper stared at them. Max quietly backed away from them and went and sat on the sub station front steps.

"Nothing, were cousins." Alex said, and Justin nodded like it was a obvious fact that everyone should know.

"Then why are you acting like you guys just kissed, or something?" Harper asked putting her hands on her hips. Alex and Justin just looked like deer caught in headlights. "You know never mind, we'll talk about tomorrow, I'm really tired." They all nodded in agreement.

Alex was the one to open the door, only to discover it was a big mistake. Standing the doorway were her parents, both pajama clad, with frowns on their faces.

*********

**I hope that chapter was to everyone's liking. I know a lot of you were probably expecting Jalex moments but there wasn't room, but there will be more in the next chapter I promise. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long to upload. Here's a little preview of the next chapter. **

"**I'll never leave you again Alex, I promise." He wrapped is arms around the sobbing brunette who he loved. **

**So you want to read that chapter, then you better Review!! (I'll update even if I don't get many reviews)**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW, 820**

**ps. Happy New Year!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back, finally!! It's been too long, I am so sorry it took so long, stupid computer fixers, anyways I will now try to update more regularly. This is the 9****th**** chapter of Hope Lost Love Found and I just want to thank everyone who as reviewed favorite and alerted, you guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. **

*********

APOV

"Alex what the hell were you thinking?!?" My mom screamed. I couldn't look her in the eye. She didn't wait for me say anything she just continued. "You let this boy into our house! Not to mention you met him on the street! He could be a drug dealer or a gang member for all you know!"

We were in my room, while Max, Harper, Dad and Justin were in the Sub Station. It was 2 in the morning but Mom refused to wait till the sun was up to have this conversation.

"Mom you don't understand, Justin's nothing like that!" I screamed throwing my hands into the air refusing to believe my mom's accusations.

"Then tell me why does he have a black eye, or a bloody eye?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but it's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?!? Alex you found this boy on the street then now he has a black eye and a bloody lip! I don't know what you classify as no big deal, but in my book, under my roof, it's considered a big deal!"

"Would you stop yelling at me and let me explain?" I asked, keeping my voice soft knowing that it was the only way my mom would listen. She nodded slowly and sat on my bed. I stayed standing knowing my mom would find that more expressive.

"You see, a couple weeks when I was taking out the trash Justin was laying on a park bench and he told me he had run away because he parents were abusive. I told him to come back and he did and I offered him a place to stay and he lived in my room for about 3 weeks, then he had to leave, and I decided to go look for him." I breathed deeply to signify that I was done with my statement. My mom stayed silent, only looking at me slightly under her eyebrows.

"Is that all you got?" I was taken aback by her response; I was expecting a little more sympathy or at least sympathy for Justin.

"Excuse me?" I asked and my mom looked shocked that I would speak to her like that.

"I said is that all you got, what I mean is that am I really supposed to believe that you just stumbled upon this boy on a park bench and you just offered him a place to stay? Because let me tell you something, I don't believe you. No I'm going to give you 5 seconds to tell me the real story." She stood with her hands on her hips expecting me to break down in tears and tell her the real story but I didn't.

"No." Was all I said after about 30 seconds of pure silence. "That's the story. Either deal with it or you stand here for a long time with that look on your face."

"No, I don't think I will, and young lady I don't like that tone with you, you have no right to speak to me like that!" I rolled my eyes and my mom only got madder. "Fine you want to be treated like an adult, I'll treat you like an adult, you're fired from your job at the Sub Station, and you don't get any money unless you get a job. You are also grounded for 2 months. No leaving except for school. Got it?"

"You're grounding me, real mature mom! Don't worry about me, I'll get a job real easy, but trust me service is going to suck without me." I knew it wasn't true, but I knew things weren't going to get any better so why not have a little fun.

"It may not be mature but trust me it's necessary, with you for a daughter."

"What about Justin." My mom sighed loudly as I said this but she didn't seem angry.

"He can stay for the night, in the extra bedroom, and we will all talk in the morning, you, me, your father, and Max." I smiled. That's all I needed to hear.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome, and in the morning we will also talk about you." I nodded. She smiled and slowly left the room, and she even closed the door behind her.

******

The next morning, I was up at 8, as was everyone else, except for Max. At the breakfast table, Mom was making pancakes, dad was eating and Justin was awkwardly sitting next to my dad. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute.

"Morning everyone." I said, and I noticed my voice was more sing song then it has ever been. My mom eyed me but smiled never the less. I knew that I had something coming to me later.

"Alex sit sweetie, we all need to talk." I nodded and took the seat in between Justin and the empty chair that my mom was about to sit in. "First I need to apologize to you; I talked to Justin and realized that you were telling the truth. You are still grounded for not telling me he was here, but only for 2 weeks, and you can have your job at the Sub Station back." I smiled and hugged her, but she wasn't done. "Secondly, Justin and I also talked about his situation. I agreed to let him stay here until we all figure something out." I smiled again but refrained from hugging her knowing she had to continue. "Lastly, don't burn your tongue on the pancakes their hot." I giggled and she smiled at me. Then I looked at Justin who had a huge smile on him face. I hugged him harder then I had ever hugged anyone in my life!

******

Third Person POV

Justin smiled as he hugged Alex. She laughed into his shoulder and he knew she was really happy. He didn't know what her and her mom had fought about last night but he knew that it had been hard for her.

Later that day, Justin felt he knew the way of the Russo life. Since it was Sunday the Sub Station was closed. He noticed that they watched a lot of TV, which was ok with him, his mom had always occupied the only TV his family owned. He also noticed they ate a lot too, which he liked, he also liked how free they were around each other, and how they let him in so easily.

That night, Alex's mom, who told him to call her Theresa, showed him the bedroom told him where she kept a spare toothbrush. He liked how she treated him like a guest and not like the poor boy whose parents abused him. At about 10 o'clock he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." He squinted and noticed Alex standing in his doorway. He could barely see her face considering the harsh hall light.

"Hey." He said softly. She approached his bed and hesitated before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Listen, I wanted to say I'm really happy you're staying." She got up to leave but Justin refused to let her.

"Wait." She turned, and he motioned with his hand. He sat up while she sat on the bed so they were eye level with each other. Before either knew what was going to happen, their lips touched. The moment was soft and didn't last long but both knew it was perfect.

"Wow." Alex said her voice soft and quiet.

"Yeah, wow." Alex giggled and Justin chuckled. Both looked at each other in the darkness. Alex could only see the outline of his face, but she knew he was gorgeous. Justin could only see her eyes, and it looked like she had been crying.

"Alex, are you ok?" He asked reached his hand and gently touched Alex's check, where tears were dried. She didn't pull away, instead she grabbed his hand and held it there a moment.

"I'm just afraid that you'll leave again." She started crying, the sound was quiet was strong. Justin suddenly felt to need to cry, but he knew he had to comfort her.

"I'll never leave you again Alex, I promise. " He wrapped his arms around the sobbing brunette who he loved.

"Thank you Justin." She whispered and buried her head into his chest.

"You're welcome, Alex. I promise I will keep you safe." With that he just pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

*****

**Wow that chapter was so much longer than I expected it to be! So I hope that it redeemed me enough so that you will keep reading my stories. I will update soon, this time I will virtually pinky swear to you that I will update within the next week. **

**Thanks for reading, please review if you want more Jalex kissing, I know y'all do. So review review review! **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
